


The Bad Guy Wins

by Dvaderstarlord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvaderstarlord/pseuds/Dvaderstarlord
Summary: This is simply looking at moments at the ends of stories and asking how could the villain have won?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Jake leaves no trace.

Jake snorted. “Not your call, Janae. Don’t forget what I have on hand. I can put everything on your doorstep and walk away. There’s nothing to tie me to any of this.”

Wrong, asshole, Addy tought. Then time seemed to stop as a text message from Cooper crossed her phone with a loud blare of Rihanna’s “Only Girl.” You ok?

“What the hell? Addy?” Jake roared. She took off and proceeds to run out of the house. She didn't look back, but she knew that Jake was on her tail, and she could not predict what he would do if he caught her but she knew it would not be good, to be plain.

As she got into the woods, she continued to run and decided to plan that she would do: she would eventually get back to Cooper's car, where other people could see them. But in her terror she did not notice a rock in front of her and she tripped on it, causing both her phone and the note that Simon had written which cleared all four of them to fly out of her hands.

She prepared to get up and heard Jake running up and she ended up covering her head to try and defend herself from him, but he did not hit her, he ran right in front of her and grabbed her phone, and noticed that it was still recording. 

She understood what he was about to do, and attempted to get it out of his hand, but he swapped it to his opposite hand, and turned around and very quickly deleted the recording. 

She proceeded to grab Simon's manifesto and prepared to run off, so they could have something to prove his guilt, but he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into his hands while she was struggling desperately and he managed to, with great strife, pull the note out of her hands, knowing that it had to be important, he gave it a quick glance and recognized that he had to get rid of it.

At this point, he heard someone yell in the distance, "Jake you are going to pay for this!", and then both of them turned and saw Cooper running towards them looking incredibly angry and Jake terrified looked at the note and then back at Cooper and then at Addy preparing to lunge at him to try and take the note back and she did.

He moved out of the way and Addy missed him and then when she landed on the ground she saw him with the note mere seconds before Cooper was about to presumably punch him and he did the unthinkable that caused her to lunge at him on the ground: he popped the note in his mouth and one second later, Cooper's fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground.

He tried to get up again and he popped the note back out of his mouth and Addy gave it a quick look and saw that every word was illegible and unrecognizable. Once again there was nothing to tie him back to the crime. He then grabbed it and started to tear it up.

"Jake, you are going to pay for this, we are going to eventually show everyone that you were the one who did this!", Addy yelled.

"I am never going to pay for this because your little recording is gone and that note is useless, too. I have gotten away with this, and I am going to just sit back and wait for this to happen, just remember that I will release the proof of who actually killed him, but a year from now as Simon wanted. I also can't wait to see for at the very least your punishment, Addy, I have been keeping my anger about what you did in for such a long time and if you think it's been bad so far you slut, just wait, it is going to be much worse."

"Oh, stop throwing that in my face, I made one awful mistake, that I regretted instantly and you did all of this for revenge when simply breaking up with me would have been enough. You have treated me doing this as though I killed your pet and I won't let you use it as an excuse for framing four innocent people for murder.", Addy angrily stated.

"Yeah, Jake what happened to you, less than a year ago you were my best friend and you were secretly doing this the whole time, were you ever a nice person or were you just plotting the whole time there too. But on a more important note, I want to ask you about how you are able to sleep at night knowing that Nate is in jail for something he didn't do and you did!", Cooper yelled.

"Alright, I can sleep at night, Cooper because the plan to eventually reveal what happened is still going to happen, so he'll be free not that long from now and also Nate is a criminal he's just in jail for a different crime than the one he actually did. I am leaving now because you have nothing anymore to tie me back to any of this. This recording on Addy's phone is deleted and that note is now some torn-up pieces of paper with wet, squiggly lines on it. I am just going to head on back and kick back and watch the remaining three of you desperately try to prove your innocence. Also, Cooper I am going to tell everyone that you were the one who punched me", he said with a truly evil smile. 

"Hey, Addy, here's your phone", Jake said, as he turned around and handed it to her.

He proceeded to walk away with pep in his step and both Cooper and Addy simply thought, how are we going to get through this. They also both thought, how are we going to tell Bronwyn about this. How are we going to tell her, we found out that Jake did this but he managed to get the main pieces of evidence out of the way. Also they, just thought about how much of a monster Jake had become, how her first love, and how his best friend had become an accessory to murder all because Addy cheated on him.


	2. Obadiah follows through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah started to walk away after threatening Pepper to Tony and decided, that he was going to stay.

Obadiah started to walk away after threatening Pepper to Tony and decided, that he was going to stay. He saw that Tony was staying still of course as he was still paralyzed, but he thought celebrations were in order, tomorrow Tony would be dead, Rhodes and Pepper would be as well and he would use Tony's creation to put himself back on top at the top of the weapons industry in America.

"Actually, Tony, I think I want to savor this moment so I will stay here and watch as you slowly die under your paralysis in true agony, knowing that by tomorrow your best friend and the woman that you love will also be destroyed by the Iron Monger. Yes, I named myself and you can't get snarky with me about it." 

He was grinning ear to ear and then a thought hit him that he couldn't believe hadn't hit him before. Tony was defenseless, he could speed up this demise. He picked up Tony's body and started to repeatedly punch the area in and around Tony's heart. He could see the look of pain on his face but he couldn't vocalize it and he was having the time of his life. Things were speeding up and he knew that pretty soon, Pepper was going to question why Tony hadn't picked up and possibly come over, so he picked Tony up one more time and set him up so that it looked as though he was standing up. He set it up further so that if Tony lost all support and he would fall backward and presumably, crack his head open. 

Obadiah, then let go and voila! Tony Stark was dead. Of course he knew that Tony had security cameras, but luckily he, Rhodes and Pepper all had security access and he was able to access the tapes. He put them in his car and got on his way, also taking Tony's phone. He went back to the company building and put the arc reactor in his new suit. He thought about what he had said to Tony about Pepper and recognized that as long as he got rid of the video that the Ten Rings had sent to him, right now, she could survive, because it is not as though she knows about anything else, and then he thought oops, Tony picked up to her call, so he thought, 

"She knows too much, kill her!" 

His bloodlust won out, so he took out Tony's phone and invited Pepper over to the building and to bring the ghost drive. When she arrived, he used Tony's phone to invite her up to a higher area. He was about to go through with shoving her off the balcony and suddenly realized that as long as he got rid of the video that she saw and got the ghost drive that she didn't know anything truly incriminating. So he ran out onto the higher area and saw her holding the ghost drive and he clearly spooked her to the point that she flung the ghost drive up in the air and he grabbed it out of the air. He then went back into his office, wiped the video off his computer and he breathed a big sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this movie and Tony and Obadiah. I wouldn't want this to happen except in an AU, I just like writing this stuff. Also I know it has been a while. Updates will be irregular.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never root for the villain unless the heroes have been written very poorly, like in Inhumans (2017), but I do enjoy analyzing how the villain could have fixed there blunder, and my favorite character in all of fiction, is a villain. Also sometimes stuff that might seem a little unrealistic is put in there to help the villain wins plot.


End file.
